


Помощник

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Помощник

Новый сосед въехал в квартиру напротив, как и положено одиноким работающим людям, в воскресенье, неранним солнечным утром. 

Вещей у него особо не было — чемодан на колесиках, несколько плотных пакетов и горка коробок разных размеров. А еще переноска с котом. Андрей с Семеном наблюдали за происходящим из окна. 

Май только начинался. Воздух был золотым, мягким, напоенным ароматами. Клумбы, любовно ухоженные Анной с пятого этажа, входили в кульминацию своего весеннего цветения. Пышные кусты сирени уже набухали темными почками. Поэтому большую часть дня Андрей с Семеном проводили у раскрытых окон. И приезд нового соседа они наблюдали с самого начала. 

Около десяти утра подъехала полугрузовая зеленая машина, водитель вместе с молодым мужчиной быстро выгрузили горкой вещи. Автомобиль уехал, а новый сосед остался растерянно стоять во дворе. По-хорошему, нужно было спуститься вниз, познакомиться, предложить помощь. Но Андрей видел, что на лавочке уже сидят баба Маша и баба Варя, злобные черноротые сплетницы. Уж они точно не упустят возможности пообсуждать, чего это вдруг их одинокий сосед вышел помогать незнакомому человеку, мужчине! Андрей и так постоянно ощущал на себе их внимательные, пытливые и подозрительные взгляды, постоянно отбивался от вопросов про жену и невесту, едва спасся от «ненавязчивого и случайного» знакомства с троюродной внучатой племянницей бабы Таси, одной из завсегдатаек лобных лавочек. И теперь рисковать не собирался. Хотя он и сам когда-то вот так приехал и еще хорошо помнил, каково это — долго таскать вещи под перекрестным допросом любопытных бабок, которые могли не постесняться и в коробках порыться. 

Но тут вдруг Семен, до этого клубочком лежавший на подоконнике, встал, потянулся и легко выпрыгнул в открытое окно. Андрей успел только ахнуть: второй этаж, куда! Но Семен с подоконника перескочил на дерево, быстро спустился по стволу вниз и уже обнюхивал гостей. Новый сосед удивленно огляделся и погладил кота по голове. 

— Это мой кот! — крикнул Андрей.

Приезжий донял голову, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Андрей улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Придержите его, пожалуйста! Я спускаюсь! 

Андрей схватил переноску и сбежал вниз. 

— Привет, — легко беря в руки несопротивляющегося кота, сказал Андрей незнакомцу. Тот оказался чуть старше, чем показалась в окно. У него были коротко стриженные русые волосы и тонкий нос. И зеленые глаза. И приятная, нежная улыбка. И… 

— Привет, — ответил незнакомец и протянул руку. — Я Максим. 

— Я Андрей. Очень приятно, — рука Максима оказалась по-мужски жилистой, крепкой, но теплой. 

— Взаимно. Это Семен, — представил своего кота Андрей.

— У меня тоже кот, Евгений, — Максим кивнул на переноску. 

— Помочь с вещами? — чувствуя, как замирает сердце, спросил Андрей. 

— Я бы не отказался! — широко и благодарно улыбнулся Максим. 

Андрей, чувствуя себя способным своротить горы, подхватил саму большую коробку. 

— Осторожно, она тяжелая! — охнул Максим. 

Андрей представил, как Максим мажет ему сорванную спину, делает легкий массаж, разминает тело теплыми, твердыми руками покраснел и рванул в подъезд. 

Общение с новыми соседом, которое началось так неожиданно и легко, не заладилось. Нет, никаких споров, конфликтов или проблем не было — но и ощутимого продолжения тоже не было. Они довольно часто встречались в коридоре, приветливо здоровались, обменивались улыбками. И расходились каждый в свою квартиру. Андрей часто мечтал, как постучится к соседу за какой-то якобы нужной мелочью типа муки или утюга, как тот пригласит войти, предложит чашку кофе или бокал вина… Но дальше мечатний не заходил. Сосед тоже не спешил проявлять инициативу. И Андрей все мучился вопросами: что за человек этот сосед? чем живет? чем увлекается? чего хочет? одинок ли? Вдруг у него уже есть кто-то? Вдруг он встречается с девушкой. Вдруг?..

Мучимый страхами и злыми мыслями, Андрей вошел в подъезд. Максим вошел вслед за ним. Сердце забилось быстрее, а потом замерло, пропуская удары. Опять встреча, опять мимо: поздороваются и разойдутся по своим квартирам. 

— Привет.

— Привет. 

— Нормально устроился на новом месте? — спросил Андрей. 

— Да, все хорошо, спасибо, — отозвался Максим. 

Дальше до площадки шли молча. Андрей открыл дверь совей квартиры, Максим пошел открывать свою. Андрей замешкался, думая, стоит ли попрощаться или это будет выглядеть глупо, как вдруг из его квартиры пулей вылетел кот и рванул прямиков в открытые двери соседа.

— Стой! Ты куда? — Андрей закрыл дверь и рванул за котом. — Извини. Даже не знаю, что на него нашло!

— Соскучился, наверное, — приветливо ответил Максим. — Заходи.

Оба кота сидели рядом в коридоре и смотрели на мужчин. 

— Иди сюда, Семен, — позвал Андрей своего кота. 

Тот внимательно посмотрел на хозяина, мягко тронул лапой кота Максима и рванул в глубину квартиры. Кот Евгений побежал вслед за ним.

Андрей смотрел на все это, растеряв слова. 

— Кажется, они друг другу понравились, — рассмеялся Максим. — У меня кот вообще-то нелюдимый и некотимый, а тут вдруг так, — Андрею казалось, что соседа искренне веселит эта ситуация. Ну, или так ему казалось. — Может, выпьешь что-нибудь? Или поешь? Пока коты наиграются, — неожиданно предложил Максим. 

— Не откажусь, — поспешно согласился Андрей. — Я только с работы, голодный страшно. 

— Вот и отлично. Пошли мыть руки! — подытожил Максим. 

Ничего так не сближает, как приготовление еды и совместное употребление приготовленного. Невидимая стена между ними рухнула. Андрей часто проводил вечера у Максима. Они смотрели сериалы, слушали музыку, разговаривали, обменивались планами на лето. Этакие легкие дружеские отношения. И не больше. 

А ведь хотелось прикосновений, общих планов, чистый пляж и теплое море на двоих… Лето приближалось неумолимо, уже дни становились жаркими и длинными, листва теряла желтоватость, клейкость и мягкость, становясь все темнее и жестче. На клумбе у Ани уже зацветали летние долгоиграющие цветы. 

Очередной вечер гас за окнами. По стене сползали красные квадраты закатного солнца. Была пятница. Андрей и Максим сидели на веранде и пили вино. Максим рассказывал, как когда-то в детстве ходил на рыбалку и едва не утонул, не удержавшись на дамбе. Рассказ был скорее веселым, но Андрей едва улыбался даже на самых смешных местах. Максим был так близко — и одновременно так недостижимо далеко. Андрей пытался выяснить его вкусы с помощью намеков и осторожных завуалированных вопросов. Но Максим или не понимал, или делал вид, что не понимает. А спрашивать прямо Андрей боялся. Он уже начинал жалеть обо всей этой истории знакомства — зачем так было мучить себя? 

Тут за их спинами что-то грохнуло. Они обернулись увидели, что коты уронили подушку на пол. 

— Я сейчас подниму, — сказала Андрей.

И застыл на месте. Потому его Семен ухватил Евгения за холку, залез на него и начал совершать абсолютно ясные, читаемые движения.

— Не бойся, он кастрированный, — поспешно сказал Андрей, потом вспомнил, что у Максима тоже кот и густо покраснел.

— Евгений! — всплеснул руками Максим, краснея. — И ты тоже по мальчикам?..

Кот не ответил. Андрей, чувствуя, как останавливается сердце, развернул Максима к себе и впился поцелуем ему в губы.


End file.
